


Сладкий сон

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Наконец-то дома. Наконец-то в своей постели. Наконец-то не в одиночестве и страхе за жизнь близкого человека.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Сладкий сон

Напряжение последней недели практически достигло своего апогея к пятнице. Свободных рук катастрофически не хватало. Новобранцы не могли справиться с большинством поставленных начальством задач, и Драко, как один из кураторов первогодок, разрывался между основной работой и воспитательными мероприятиями.

Поттер четко дал понять, что к концу следующей недели «желторотики» должны быть готовы к учебному рейду в той же степени, как если бы их отправили в боевой со всеми вытекающими. Он только не учёл, что помимо новобранцев может случиться любое ЧП.

Драко справлялся. Первые два дня. Потом пришлось забыть не только о еде, но и о здоровом сне. Десятиминутные «перезагрузки» он не принимал всерьёз. Утром и днём ему приходилось в одиночку тренировать желторотиков — тренировать на износ, до мутной пелены перед глазами. И отказаться он не мог. Оставшиеся двое кураторов так же были по горло завалены делами, рейдами, отчетами. Они приходили в министерство к семи, а уходили после полуночи.

Что думал об этом Поттер, Драко не знал. Он не видел его, не разговаривал.

Вторая половина дня была посвящена совещаниям, составлениям планов, подготовке амулетов, починке испорченных мантий и прочего арсенала. Драко помогал определять проклятия, пойманные защитными чарами, отсортировывать на «снятие» и «в мусор», потому что каждая уникальная индивидуальная «броня» была на счету и под надзором соседнего отдела. А они не любили просто так разбрасываться дорогими изобретениями.

Под конец каждого дня, натыкаясь на мантию или амулет Поттера, Драко застывал, понимая, насколько сильно тот рисковал. Как близко был к смерти. Выдыхал, отправлял его вещи в мусор, сглатывал и принимался за следующие. А потом шёл в кабинет и с ужасом смотрел на стопку отчетов, которую требовалось перебрать и подготовить к утру.

Какое-то время спасали укрепляющие зелья. Но его личный запас не был рассчитан на такой аврал. И закончился поразительно быстро.

Утреннее совещание в пятницу Драко едва не проспал. Он не помнил, о чем вещал Поттер. Осознал только единственную важную вещь — операция по поимке и задержанию преступников прошла успешно, пострадавшие были, но без смертей.

Он смотрел на помятого Поттера, легко улыбался. Наверное. Может, ему это только казалось, может, это было только в его голове. Текучая речь то становилась тише, убаюкивая, то пропадала вовсе — на секунду или две, то врывалась в сознание вместе с хмурым взглядом зелёных глаз.

Драко снова улыбался и терял связь с реальностью. Монотонное течение времени воспринималось сквозь вату в голове, тело растекалось по стулу. Он ловил себя в короткие моменты, когда голова опускалась слишком низко, когда подбородок касался груди. Вздрагивал и следующие секунд сорок смотрел на Поттера трезвым взглядом, осмысливая его слова. Рассматривал сердито нахмуренные брови с неприятной вертикальной складкой по центру. Физически ощущал его недовольный раздражённый взгляд, скользящий по Драко с завидной периодичностью. Залипал на темных тенях под нижними веками, почти облизывался на отросшую за неделю неаккуратную, но до дикого сексуальную щетину… и снова погружался в вату, терял связь с реальностью. Покачивался на метафорических волнах.

— Малфой, задержись! — рявкнул Поттер, и Драко вскинул голову. Коллеги, довольно улыбаясь, расходились по своим делам.

Драко подорвался со своего места слишком быстро. Схватился рукой за спинку стула, чтобы не споткнуться случайно на ровном месте. Подумал, что с этим совещанием пропустил утреннее построение желторотиков и даже почти расстроился — кто там за ними проследит, если не он?

А потом дверь в кабинет захлопнулась. Вспыхнули по периметру кабинета запирающие и заглушающие чары. Драко едва успел сфокусировать взгляд на Поттере, когда его лицо оказалось слишком близко. Сильные руки уверенно обхватили за талию, и Драко наконец расслабился. Выдохнул с облегчением и вжался носом в тёплую шею. Окутанный резковатым поттеровским запахом и пониманием того, что тот жив, здоров, рядом и никуда не денется, закрыл глаза.

— Ты похудел, — сказал Поттер. — И не спал.

— Угу, — промычал Драко. Отпираться было бессмысленно.

— Идиот, — с нежностью заключил Поттер.

— Угу, — уже не вдаваясь в смысл, подтвердил Драко. Слишком уютными были объятия. Слишком знакомым и успокаивающим запах любимого тела. Сознание перестало сопротивляться желаниям. Оно уплывало на волнах тишины. С переживаниями ушло и напряжение, и на краю сознания он почувствовал толчок в солнечном сплетении. Недовольно замычал, почувствовав смену положения, но так, в горизонтальном, было даже лучше. Он чуть сдвинулся, просунув колено между поттеровских ног. Вжался в него всем телом. Расслабился, ощутив губами бьющуюся под тонкой кожей жилку. И отключился. Наконец-то дома. Наконец-то в своей постели. Наконец-то не в одиночестве и страхе за жизнь близкого человека. Это потом уже можно будет подумать о новобранцах и решить, кто идиот. А сейчас Драко, навалившись на Поттера, вцепившись в него руками и ногами, чтобы не посмел никуда сбежать, отсыпался за всю неделю ада.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
